heroalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha (episode)
Alpha is the first episode of Hero Alliance. Plot Seventeen-year old Danny Fenton was your typical senior in high school. Well, except for the ghosts. Danny cursed as he was singed by an energy blast, credit to a fiery ghost wreaking havoc in a morgue. Danny dove behind a counter as the ghost belched out a wave of flames at him. “Sheesh, this guy REALLY needs a breath mint.” Danny said, waving his hand in front of his nose. He looked over the counter, and then quickly ducked to avoid being fried by the ghost’s flames. “Alright, enough hiding!” Danny jumped out to face the ghost. “I’m goin’ ghost!” Danny cried. A white ring of light surrounded him, splitting into two and began to transform him. His clothes were replaced by a black jumpsuit with white accents on his waist and neck. He wore white gloves and white boots, complete with a white D with a P inside it on his chest. His hair became a snow white color as his eyes went from blue to a glowing green. A faint white aura surrounded the teen to complete the transformation. The fiery ghost was not too excited to see the ghost hero. “I see my reputation precedes me.” Danny said smugly. “Beware evil doer, for I am…Danny Phantom!” As he said his superhero alias, Danny unleashed a blast of ecto-energy at the ghost, hitting it dead on. The ghost was flung into the wall, pinned by the blast. “Now for the Fenton Thermos….” Danny reached with one hand to his waist…only to realize the capturing device was nowhere to be found. “Oh…great.” The ghost wormed its way free of the attack, coming towards Danny at a wide arc, unleashing another wave of flames. Danny had to refocus his efforts, but managed to bring up an energy shield, which the flames consumed harmlessly. “Where’s Tucker with the damn thermos?” Danny cursed to himself, dodging another fiery blast. Danny fired several quick blasts of ecto-energy at the ghost, hitting dead on with most of his attacks. Danny heard the door to the morgue open up. He turned to the door to see Tucker standing with the Fenton Thermos. “About time you showed up.” “Hey, it’s not like I don’t have OTHER things to do.” Tucker said with a slightly annoyed tone. “Just throw me the stupid thermos!” Danny cursed as he narrowly dodged another fireball attack. Tucker threw the thermos to Danny, who caught it in mid-air and opened it. He aimed it at the oncoming ghost and fired a blast of energy, entangling the ghost and pulling it towards the thermos opening. The ghost was sucked into the thermos and Danny was quick to seal it with the cap. Danny panted as he shifted back into human form. “Thanks Tucker.” Danny bumped fists with his friend. The two walked out of the morgue, making small talk about the wraith they had just caught. Danny and Tucker returned to Danny’s house. The giant Fenton Works sign and command station on top of the humble building made his house stand out like a sore thumb in the suburbs. Danny and Tucker entered the currently empty house and headed towards the basement. The basement had long ago been converted into a lab dedicated to all things ghost. Tools and weapons of all sorts littered the various counters and tables. At the far end of the room was an octagonal shaped door, otherwise known as the Fenton Portal. It was a breach between the world of the living and that of the dead. With a few clicks of a keypad, anyone could walk into the appropriately named Ghost Zone. Danny attached the Fenton Thermos to a special adapter on the keypad. He pressed a few buttons and the wraith was safely deposited back in the Ghost Zone. “Now that’s all said and done, what do you wanna do?” Tucker asked. “Pizza and video games?” Danny casually suggested. “On it.” Tucker quickly rushed up the stairs. Danny went to follow him, but a tremor shook the room violently. Danny stumbled, grabbing onto a table for support. He turned to the Ghost Portal. The door had been opened and the usually green swirling vortex was replaced with a red one. Danny changed into ghost form as the portal shook violently, bolts of lightning violently discharging from the vortex. A shape began to emerge from the portal. It was taller than Danny, but not by too much. It sort of reminded him of the fiery ghost. However it was too humanoid. It fully manifested in front of Danny. It was red with a faint skeleton-like growth in its chest and head. Two white eyes glowed in its head. Three tendrils flowed out of its head slowly and ominously. “'This world…it is different.'” It looked around, as if examining the room. “'No brothers…how can this be?'” “Alright buddy, why don’t you do me a favor and go right back into the Ghost Zone where you came from?” Danny growled. He charged his hands with ecto-energy in case he needed to fight. “'You…you are different.'” It said. “'Human…but not entirely so. Explain.'” “Sorry, bad guys first.” Danny said. “'I am the Alpha Nanite.'” Alpha said. “'I was created by Caesar Salazar, several years ago in order to control other nanites.'” “Nanites? Never heard of them!” Danny fired an ecto-blast at Alpha. Alpha was hit, but seemed to reform effortlessly. “Oh…well that’s not good.” Alpha swooped past Danny and rushed quickly to one of the many machines in the lab, the Ecto-Skeleton. Alpha seemed to meld into the machine, his face was projected on the fish-bowl like head. Alpha, now in possession of the Ecto-Skeleton, fired a beam of red energy from its hand. Danny was hit head on and flung into the wall. Danny cried out in pain. “He can…take over machines…?!” Danny flew towards Alpha at high speed, ramming the Ecto-Skeleton body. Danny crashed against the mech with no effect. Danny’s vision spun as he tried to recuperate, but not before Alpha uppercutted Danny into the ceiling. Danny went intangible, phasing through the ceiling. The momentum carried Danny all the way outside onto the roof. Danny fell back down, crashing on the rough surface of the roof. Alpha rammed through the roof, squaring off with Danny. The two fired ecto-beams at each other, engaging in a beam struggle. Unfortunately for Danny, the Ecto-Skeleton had a higher threshold for power. Danny’s blast was consumed easily. Danny watched in horror as Alpha’s attack approached rapidly. Danny was about to be hit when the blast suddenly collided with…something else. Upon closer examination, it appeared to be a wall of diamonds. It was damaged from the blast but had protected Danny nonetheless. “'That material…it is…familiar to me.'” Alpha said in his monotone voice. A large, bulky form landed on the roof, made of the same material as the wall. “Y’know, when a town called Amity Park suddenly showed up on the map, I knew it had to mean something.” The new figure said. “But I didn’t know it’d mean some punk rocker kid and the Juggernaut duking it out on a roof.” “'Of course…Ben Tennyson…it has been too long.'” Alpha said. “More like not long enough, Alpha. And the name’s Diamondhead.” Diamondhead said. Diamondhead fired diamonds from his hands at the Ecto-Skeleton. Its armor was easily punctured. Alpha’s body quickly malfunctioned as its systems were damaged. Alpha abandoned the damaged body and took to the sky, retreating to fight another day. “Who are you?” Danny said, gripping his side. He remained in ghost form, wary of the crystalline man. Diamondhead was consumed in a flash of green light, and was replaced by a boy wearing a black and green t-shirt. He had brown hair, green eyes, and a look of confidence on his face. The watch on his wrist made Danny all the more wary. “The name’s Ben Tennyson, surprised you haven’t heard of me.” Ben said cockily. “And you are?” Danny reverted to human form. “Danny Fenton, or Danny Phantom, depending on the circumstances.” Danny crossed his arms. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard of me, either.” “So Serena and Bellicus really did mess with reality…” Ben said under his breath, though Danny couldn’t make it out. “What was that?” Danny raised an eyebrow. “Oh, nothing.” Ben shook his head. “So what? You’re half Ectonurite or something?” “Ectonurite? You mean ghost, right?” Danny tilted his head. “Ghost? Ghosts aren’t real dude.” Ben chuckled. “Uh, yeah they are.” Danny transformed into his ghost form. “See?” Danny went intangible, then solid again. “Huh…never seen that before.” Ben shrugged. “Either way, you should come with me.” “Oh yeah? And why’s that?” Danny glared at him. “Because that guy you just fought is bad news.” Ben said. “And if you wanna help stop him, you’ll come with me.” Tucker finally made it up to the roof. “Dude what happened!” He looked over at Ben. “And whose this kid?” Danny introduced Ben, and gave a basic explanation of what happened. “So this Alpha guy is bad news huh?” Tucker shook his head. “You should go with him, Danny.” Tucker pulled out his PDA and interfaced with the damaged Ecto-Skeleton. Ben took note of this. “Tucker, right? Why don’t you come along?” Ben offered. “He doesn’t look like it, but Alpha’s mechanical. We could use as many tech-savvies as we can.” “Really? Sweet!” Tucker nodded. Danny reverted to human form. “Alright, so where exactly are we going?” “A place called Providence, I’ll explain on the way.” Ben tapped the watch on his wrist. “Ben Tennyson plus two ready for pick up.” A small white and black jet hovered over Danny’s house. “Beam us up, Scotty.” The three were cloaked in a blue light as they were transported into the ship. “Thanks, Six.” Ben said to the man in the cockpit. He was wearing a dark green suit and black glasses. He just nodded at Ben before taking off. Ben, Danny, and Tucker were all sitting in the ship in silence. “So…you said something about someone messing with reality, what did you mean?” Danny asked. “Well, let me tell ya.” Ben said. “It all started on a routine mission with my partner, Rook.” Flashback… Ben and Rook were running along the rooftops of Bellwood, in pursuit of a small-time villain, Nyancy Chan, a girl with the ability to control cats. Rook fired his blaster at her, but she dodged it with grace. Several house cats pounced towards the two heroes. Rook fell back while Ben continued. “Look Nyancy, just come quietly and I won’t have to pummel you!” Ben yelled. “No way, Ben. I got out of jail and I plan on keeping it that way!” Nyancy cried. Suddenly, a large Bengal Tiger rushed Ben. Ben dodged swiftly. “Where did that thing even come from!” Ben questioned. He activated the Omnitrix, slamming his palm down on the core. “N-R-G!” NRG cried as the furnace-like alien emerged from a green flash of light. “Alright Tigger, try this on for size!” NRG fired a blast of energy at the tiger, throwing it back and sliding across the roof. The tiger was smart enough to know it was easily outmatched. NRG turned his attention back to Nyancy Chan, who was already several rooftops away. “Oh come on! I’ll never catch her like this!” An energy net shot past NRG and wrapped around Nyancy in an instant. NRG turned to the direction the net came from, to see Rook aiming his blaster. “Nice one, Rook.” NRG gave a thumbs up. “Indeed. Nyancy Chan’s cats proved to be only a temporary distraction.” Rook nodded. The Omnitrix suddenly let out a green flash of light, causing NRG to shift forms again. “Alien X!” The omnipotent transformation cried. “Ben? Why have you turned into Alien X?” Rook asked. No response. “Oh this cannot be good.” Meanwhile, inside Alien X. Ben was floating in the usual subspace, along with two large, green floating heads. “Serena? Bellicus? What’s going on?” Ben asked the two. The more feminine head, Serena, was the first to answer. “Ben Tennyson, we bring grave news!” “And that would be….what?” Ben raised an eyebrow. The more masculine head, Bellicus, was the next to answer. “The monstrosity known as Alpha has begun to stir within the Null Void.” “Alpha? You mean that nanite freak I fought with Rex?” Ben asked. “The very same.” Serena nodded. “However this time, he appears to have grown in strength.” “Pffft, so what? I’m stronger too, I bet I won’t even need Rex’s help!” Ben scoffed. “Fool, Alpha is far too powerful for even the two of you together!” Bellicus roared. “It’ll take even more power to defeat him this time.” “Well where are we going to get more power?” Ben said. “Bellicus and I have picked out several different universes, each with their own heroes.” Serena began. “With our power, we’re going to merge them into one. It will be up to you to unite the heroes to defeat Alpha.” “Didn’t know you could even do that.” Ben said in surprise. “But if you’re right, then we’ll definitely need all the help we can get. Alright, let’s do this!” Back outside, Alien X began to glow with incredible power. “Ben! What is going on!?” Rook yelled. Alien X continued to discharge power, blinding Rook with a bright light. As soon as it had started, it had ended. The Omnitrix timed out, and soon Alien X was back to Ben. “Ben…what just happened?” “I’ll explain later.” Ben said. “Scan for anomalies, there should be several across the globe. We’re putting together a team.” End Flashback… “I found my buddy Rex first, he works for Providence.” Ben said. “It wasn’t long before Providence and The Plumbers merged into one peacekeeping organization.” “Plumbers?” Danny questioned. “Intergalactic police.” Ben said simply. “Right…” Danny said. “Look, the point is: Alpha’s back and stronger than ever. It’s going to take a lot to stop him this time.” Ben said. “You’ve already fought him once, you should know just how powerful he is.” Danny sighed. Ben was right. Whatever Alpha was, he was strong. Who knows what destruction he could cause? “Alright, it’s official then. I’m in.” Tucker nodded. “Same here. I’ll help anyway I can.” “See Six? Told ya I could convince him.” Ben said smugly. Six shook his head. Meanwhile... Alpha landed and took shape. He looked around. The only noteworthy feature of the landscape was a large, medieval castle. He slowly approached it. When he got close, a man opened the large door and went out to meet him. “So, my scanners were true.” Said the white haired man. “A new being has made its way into this world.” “'Who are you, human?'” Alpha said. “'You intrigue me. You are like the boy.'” “My name is Vlad. Vlad Masters.” Vlad said. “Shall we do business?” END. Heroes * Danny Fenton (first appearance) * Tucker Foley (first appearance) * Ben Tennyson (first appearance) * Agent Six (first appearance; cameo) * Rook Blonko (first appearance; flashback) Villains * Flame Ghost (first appearance) * Alpha (first appearance) * Nyancy Chan (first appearance; flashback) * Vlad Masters (first appearance) Aliens Used * Diamondhead (first appearance) * NRG (first appearance; flashback) * Alien X (first appearance; flashback)